Mario Party Deluxe (MP1 reboot)
Mario Party Deluxe is a remake of Mario Party confirmed for Nintendo Switch what is released on December 18, 2018, holding Mario Party's 20th anniversary. It has many changes from the original Mario Party (1998, Nintendo 64), like the addition of Co-op minigames from Super Mario Party and the new Toad minigames played in Rec Room, making the Dice Blocks have number 1-6 and the new hub known as Mushroom Island, replacing the Mushroom Village. Also, Bombs Away, Face Lift, Shy Guy Says, Piranha's Pursuit, Tug o' War and Desert Dash retain they Mario Party: The Top 100 looks and were marked by a gold medal that has a blue string with a white streak. Characters All of the 6 characters were playable in the game, with 4 new partygoers who will help Mario and the whole crew be the "Super Star". The new characters in the game are Princess Daisy, Waluigi, Mark Evans and Monty Mole. Also, Mark Evans is playable for the first time in the Mario Party series, also making his overall Mario Party debut. Returning partygoers * Mario -''"This red-capped hero is loved for everyone, and for good reason!"'' * Luigi -''"Taller than his brother, Mario. Parts his mustache for middle."'' * Princess Peach -''"Princess in pink. Rules over the Mushroom Kingdom."'' * Yoshi -''"Mario's trusty sidekick from Yoshi's Island. Has a very sticky tongue."'' * Wario -''"This great rival of Mario fellow likes to toot... his own horn."'' * Donkey Kong -''"Likes to crash through the jungle. Wears a nice tie."'' New partygoers * Princess Daisy -''"The ruler of Sarasaland loves the thrill of the chase."'' * Waluigi -''"Wario's sidekick and Luigi's biggest rival, or so he thinks."'' * Monty Mole -''"Mischief-making mole digs the dirt to attack Mario, or not..."'' * Mark Evans -''"This Mario Party series debut is ready to play soccer!"'' Minigames All of the minigames appearing in the original Mario Party return. Free-for-All minigames now can be played for two, three or four players, while 1-vs-Rivals and Pair minigames can be played for 3 or 4 players. The returning minigames include twenty-four Free-for-All minigames, ten 1-vs-Rivals minigames, five Pair minigames and eleven 1-player minigames. There are 51 minigames. Differences from Mario Party * When playing a Free-for-All minigame while having 3 players with no CPU players: ** In Crazy Cutter, Face Lift and Tipsy Tourney, notice that the 4th player screen will be a gray checkerded blank screen with the game's logo ** During Balloon Burst, the same thing does, with leaving the fourth pump empty. * Some racing minigames begin with a 3-2-1 countdown. These are: ** Skateboard Scamper ** Slot Car Derby ** Bobsled Run ** Handcar Havoc ** Balloon Burst Quotes Baby Bowser * "Bwahahaha!! I'm the great Koopa King's cohort, the Baby Bowser! And I'm gonna give you trouble! Let's see, what's next?" * "Ah! Want to hear the rules?" * "Roll the dice and move ahead." * "Land on special spaces to collect coins." * "Watch out for Red Spaces!" * "If you can win minigames, you'll get lots of coins!" * "The player with the most Stars wins the final battle!" * "Now then, we must determine the turn order." * "Stop the dice by pressing A button. Biggest numbers are going first." * "The order has been decided! (character order goes here)" * "This is the order of turns. Now, I will choose one player who will get 5 coins instead of 10." * "I have chosen (character)!" * "Last is a present from Bowser. Well, (character) will get 5 coins, and good luck. You'll need it!" * "The final battle has begun! Whoever gets all the Stars back is the Eternal Star! But, that's impossible!" * "Bwahahaaaa!" * "The Baby Bowsers have been placed all over the broken Star!" * "There are 10 of them. Each of these Baby Bowsers have a Star." * "If you want a Star, you must defeat one of these Baby Bowsers. Well, good luck. Bwahahahahaaa..." Koopa Troopa * "Welcome, everybody! I'm your guide, Koopa Troopa." * "Welcome to the Minigame Stadium! Here, I'll be the host here." * "This IS your first time, right?" * "These are ancient ruins located in a jungle. A treasure chest awaits for you... If you look for it, compete for the treasure!" (Exclusive to DK's Jungle Adventure) * "Peach's birthday cake is a layer-cake that has some decorations on its top. Adventurers, add more decorations to the cake, and help finish it!" (Exclusive to Peach's Birthday Cake) * "Yoshis live here. Watermelon Island and Cantaloupe Island, and a middle island. It cannot get off! Do something for him!" (Exclusive to Yoshi's Tropical Island) * "The war rages against Bob-omb Buddies and normal Bob-ombs. They're still fighting for Wario's battle canyon." (Exclusive to Wario's Battle Canyon) * "An enginous engine room. The engine has no power, and needs Stars for recharging its power! We have to search it..." (Exclusive to Luigi's Engine Room) * "This castle in the sky is called Rainbow Castle. The star light above the door has a rainbow glow... The name was forgotten. Reveal it once more within Stars!" (Exclusive to Mario's Rainbow Castle) * "Magmaarghs blow from boiling lava located in Bowser's Magma Mountain. Reach Bowser's Castle with a lot of Stars, to win this super-hard challenge!" (Exclusive to Bowser's Magma Mountain) * "All of the star guardians come to a giant, broken star for see the Powershot Comet. Lucky?" (Exclusive to Eternal Star) These quotes are only in Minigame Stadium: * "This is where you test your minigame skills in competition." * "No Stars are here. Your positions are decided only by the number of Coins won." * "Landing on a Blue Space will get any coins. But I still give a bonus!" * "So, everybody, give it your all!" Let's continue the quotes: * "Listen to the rules?" * "Roll the dice and move ahead." * "Land on special spaces to collect coins." (Exclusive to Mario Party) * "Special spaces will give you bonuses." (Exclusive to Minigame Stadium) * "Watch out of Red Spaces!" * "If you can win the minigames, you'll get lots of coins!" * "Having coins is not enough to win. You'll need..." (Exclusive to Mario Party) * "...Stars! Whoever has the most Stars at the end wins!" (Exclusive to Mario Party) * "Coins must be needed to win the Minigame Stadium race!" (Exclusive to Minigame Stadium) * "OK! Let's decide the turn order!" * "Stop the dice by pressing A button. Biggest numbers are going first." * "The order has been decided! (character order goes here)" * "This is the order of turns. And last, a gift from me!" * "10 coins for each of you. I hope that coins will be for some use." * "Most stars means win! The adventure in (board name) is on!" (Exclusive to Mario Party) * "Who will turn out to be the best in minigames? The competition is on!" (Exclusive to Minigame Stadium) * "You crossed the map! I'll give you the amount of coins choosed by Coin Dice Block!" (Exclusive to Minigame Stadium) Minigame Announcer * "Start!" (when starting the minigame) * "Finish!" (when the minigame completed) * "New record!" (when the player finishes with a new record) * "It's a tie!" (when two or more players finish at the same time) * "3, 2, 1... Go!" (alternate minigame start) * "It's chance time!" (when landing on a Chance Time Space) Startoad * "I'm flying and flying by a bunch of balloons to make them give my Stars!" * "Let me show you where to find the first Star." * "Let me show you where to find the next Star." * Trivia * This is the first appearance of Mark Evans in Mario Party series.